Different Sights
by Assassination
Summary: A sudden interruption of Ezio's mission leads to interesting developments... [being rewritten, this is no longer a collab]
1. The Chase

**Assassination's note:** I figured I may as well rewrite the whole thing and make it a solo project because I actually enjoyed the RP - and I also realized that perhaps my Altair back in 2010 was too extreme and...the logic of the injuries was..._illogical_ and make me angry when I reread and see how stupid I was...  
So...here we are, two years later, having it be rewritten and continued. Also...I found that it actually is rather hard to type from two POVs...of sorts.

* * *

Boots padded against the stone tiling upon the rooftop, the form in the process of fleeing casting a glance to the side to see if he could divert his path elsewhere. To trip up his pursuers. Seeing none, the man tisked and turned his attention forth, breathing in at a pace that matched how hard he was pushing himself. Which was becoming extreme since Altair had yet to outrun or out-maneuver the men behind him.

Oh, how ridiculous their cries of anger were. How he'd heard them so many times over his years.

The Arabian swallowed thickly, slowing his pace as he neared a ledge he recalled from earlier, whilst wandering the area to find quick escape routes after he'd finished assassinating Talal. Clearly, Altair had fulfilled his task of taking out the Templar. Hence the guards chasing after him. He quickly measured the distance, estimating the force he'd need to push himself with to make it to the bale of hay below.

Altair slowly turned, lips parted slightly to pant. Golden eyes locked onto the group of men, seeing their swords at the ready. The assassin's lips tugged up on the side to form a smirk, holding up his hands. Amusement played about inside him as the guards hissed in distaste, saying they'd wipe that look off his face very soon. Funny how that wasn't going to happen.

Spreading his arms, the white garbed man shifted his weight to then launch himself off the roof.

He heard the enraged men shout and curse in return to his action. Some even stepped forth with snarls and insults tossed the assassin's way.

Once again, he'd escaped. Not that he doubted it.

Though the man knew, immediately, that something was wrong once his back connected to the hay only to then fall through further. Further, farther, deeper. Altair's hood lifted a bit, revealing wide sun-colored orbs as he watched at the scene before him began to twist and morph. He reached a hand out as if to grab onto something solid.

Only to have it slip through his fingers like sand and a bright flash of light.

* * *

Ezio Auditore was a normal, typical teenager. Full of hormones, adventure, energy, enthusiasm and...outlets. Well, he was a 'normal, typical teenager' until a week or so ago.

Though, as they say, 'old habits die hard.' Seeing as some of those qualities mentioned above haven't exactly changed. Above all else, his heart had become encased in ice when his father and brothers had been sentenced to death. It was a shock, he couldn't stop what he'd done, now he was a wanted man in his hometown of Florence. How sad it was. To see the people he'd grown up with, whom his father bantered with, turn their backs on the Auditore family so easily.

Especially what those bastard guards had done to his mother.

After long days of waiting for Leonardo to fix the blade that he'd acquired from the chest hidden within his home, learning to blend into the crowd, to pick their pockets better and even avoiding detection...he was finally here. Here, in the building where Uberto resided. Where he'd exact his revenge. His muscles became taut, eyes sliding across the crowd to see if anyone would get in his way.

His hood obscured his face just enough to avoid notice from guards and civilians. Enough to hide that he was the 'last' Auditore they had to deal with.

Seeing his target and noting that he had a perfect striking range, Ezio's lips tugged up. His scar on his lips giving the expression a somewhat terrifying tint.

The Auditore tensed his left arm, activating the mechanism within the gauntlet strapped to his arm, causing a soft '_shink_' to sound. A few pedestrians glanced about, puzzled about where this sudden sound had come from or if they'd simply imagined it.

Oh, how they will find out soon enough...

Ezio crouched slightly, shifting a foot back, about to sprint towards his target.

All too soon there was an unsuspecting weight that came crashing down upon the Florentine, all pretense of stealth gone once he collapsed under the pressure. "_Che cazzo_!" was cried out before his hood was knocked back, his face soon meeting the ground. Luckily placing his bare hand on the ground and his forehead now resting upon it. "...the bastardo that fell on me will pay..."

His blade retracted due to this, growling and cursing as the Italian shifted to try and remove the dead weight atop him.

Said 'dead weight' groaned, lifting a hand to nurse the back of his head. Slowly opening his eyes to look around, noticing the odd looks he, and whoever he'd landed on, was getting. The man took note how the buildings looked so different from what he'd seen earlier. He moved to sit up first, as if to make sure nothing was broken in his 'fall' of sorts. Realizing he could still move, the white dressed man then stood, getting off of whatever he was on.

Golden hues shifted about as he took a step forth, dusting himself off and pulling his hood back over his head.

Ezio nearly rolled over at how long it had taken the person who had fallen atop him off. Nearly administered a few punches and few choice words. Reaching a hand back, the Italian gripped his hood to pull it back over his head before pushing himself upwards. He heard the person leaving, yet veered about to see if he'd been noticed before turning his attention to where he'd heard the footsteps go.

At least the bastard didn't blow his cover-

"Assassin!"

...or so he thought. Hearing the cry of 'Assassin' had him curse. "Merda."

It was then that he turned to see a man hefting himself over a ledge, clothed almost like he. After a split second, he deduced that that man was probably the one who fell on him. For who else could jump an assassin than a fellow assassin?

Ezio felt his lips tug up in a rueful grin accompanied by a chuckle. "So I am not alone? This promises to be fun." Deciding not to waste another moment, he quickly made his way to follow the man.

It's not like he could let the man get away with such rudeness, could he? Besides, the gonfaloniere issue could wait for a few minutes. Gently nudging people aside, he finally made it outside and was soon scaling the wall to chase the other assassin. Once on the roof he took off after the other. It wasn't too long before he'd nearly caught up with the Arabian. That red sash whipping about in the wind, as if taunting him to catch it.

The younger man turned abruptly, seeing that his newest prey had turned and bolted off in another direction, gripping an iron bar to hoist himself up and dart. Doing the same, Ezio noticed that the assassin had glanced back to see whom was chasing him.

With the other's attention on him, Ezio couldn't stop himself from calling out to the other in an amused, taunting, tone, "Where are you going codardo? I have to teach you a lesson for your rudeness!"

He caught the mention of a look of surprise before it changed into a scowl whilst the other called back, "Are you a fool?"

Odd...the man sounded foreign. This is indeed interesting.

Though, although Ezio gave himself credit for being fast, this man was almost outrunning him. "...he's fast." he muttered to himself, hazarding a glance over his shoulder to see guards beginning to make their presence known. Well, now he had to focus on this mysterious man and avoiding these irritating men whom wished him ill. Perhaps he shouldn't have called out like he had.

Oh well, he was a brash, young, man. It's just how he is.

Ezio blinked, catching sight of his 'target' scaling yet another building. So, determined as ever, he followed still until he skid to a stop at the sight of the pursued assassin leaping off the ledge with his arms spread. He moved to peer over the ledge to see where the man was intending on landing doing such a daring leap like he'd learned to do over the years.

A perfect landing.

"Well done, il mio amico."

Hearing the guards call out to find him, the Italian shifted to make his way to another building, mentally marking where the foreign assassin had landed. Having lived here his whole live, he would most likely find the man. Sooner or later.

He was hoping for the former.

Disposing of a guard who dared try to attack him, the Florentine native retracted his blade and made his way down the wall. Soon making his way into the crowd, his eyes sliding back and forth to keep an eye out for the one whom he had pursued. For he knew this area well and that man would have no choice but to enter the crowd.


	2. First Impressions

**Assassination's note:** For those who have read Different Sights before, you might notice that the whole first chapter - the _original_ - has just been split into two. You will also notice the problem I mentioned earlier. The whole 'POV' thing...for some reason I can't do 'Altair thought this while Ezio thought this,' that might change over time though.  
I also know that some people might think: What were you thinking?! Rewrite this whole thing?! Well, it had to be done, in my opinion. I couldn't just let it die while I'm still in my 'AC phase'. Another thing: I've also decided to 'fix' up the plot and other problems that originally possibly amused readers.

* * *

Altair rolled out of the hay he'd landed in. Pleased with himself that it hadn't gone wrong like earlier though a bit disappointed at the same time. He was still in this strange place, where he had no idea where he was and what was worse is how there's another assassin after him. A cocky one, but an assassin nonetheless. Brushing excess hay off, he looked about with his hands lifting to tug his hood back over his head once again.

Lowering them a moment later, he began his descent down a flight of stairs, furrowing his brows as confusion managed to make itself known through his yellow irises. Altair eventually plopped down on a bench, leaning back slightly as his forearms rested atop his knees. Tipping his head back, the assassin exhaled softly before lowering his head to take in the surrounding area.

There was a woman gossiping about how the guards were searching for someone, groups walking about and eventually his sights landed on a small posse of about four woman scantly dressed and beckoning people over. A slight scowl managed to make its way onto his face, averting his sights down to his hands. It made him scold himself for just sitting there, wasting time, when he could be about figuring out just where he was.

Pushing to stand, he made his way towards and around the giggling women, twisting to slip past and into an alleyway. Not that he missed a sigh from one of the girls before they went back to what they were doing.

Eventually Altair had found a place to climb to get to higher ground and so he began his assent then paused once he noticed no other crevice to grab to go any further. Frowning and after a sigh, he shoved himself off to the side, grabbing onto another ledge and continuing his climb up. After a while he grabbed hold of the edge to hoist himself over with a huff.

His lips were parted, breathing in and out slowly before pushing his hood back, having figured it wasn't worth having it on at the moment. He lifted his sights to another wall, tipping his head back to see how far it went before deciding that it was indeed worth it. Standing, the assassin made his way over to grab a loose brick, continuing his cat-like way upwards.

Finally grasping a wooden ledge, he lifted himself up and crouched on the surface, twisting so he could scan the area. Soon to silently curse once he took note of the water. Hunching over, he placed his left hand atop the end to give the area one last look before shifting to settle himself atop the edge of a pile of bricks that formed a large one. Golden, hawk-like, hues turned upwards, towards the vast sky.

The Arabian began to wonder. Such things as, _How did I end up here? I did what I was told, now I am here..._His thoughts soon turned to that assassin whom chased him, wondering just who he was and if he just liked attracting unwanted attention to himself. With a soft sigh, he rubbed his face.

He lowered his hand to look at the sky once more before lowering his sights down to his hands once again. Reaching for a throwing knife, Altair peered down on his reflection, the scar upon his lips the most noticeable feature. _...I doubt Malik is worried._

* * *

While a certain assassin was busy taking in the sights and thinking, Ezio was starting to become a bit annoyed and worried at the same time. A frown marred his features when his quarry didn't seem to show up. Which then lead to the possibility that the other had slipped past him.

Right under his nose probably. _Dammit._

He then reminded himself that he had resources and allies, of course. Certainly he could get some information, Paula already told him that the courtesans were there for his disposal. With that in mind he made his way about the same route his fellow assassin had traveled. Now, seeing the ones he'd been looking for, he made his way over with a disarming and charming smile.

He even took note of how they seemed pleased to finally get a customer. Much to both their dismay...this was just '_business_.' No 'business _and pleasure_.'

"Mie care, mie care, would you happen to know of a man who looks a bit out of place?" he started, holding up a hand. "Perhaps he has wandered past here. I am deeply worried, for my friend is foreign and does not know his way." At this he placed the raised hand against his chest in a concerned manner, smile still in place.

The women paused their giggles, eyes on him as if sizing him up. A chuckle and a few florines later they were more than willing to answer.

"He passed by not so long ago though he was an uncouth straniero, unlike you amore~" the brunette answered, ending with a purr and fluttering eyelashes.

Ezio gave a small bow, adding an engaging smile, before making his way into the alleyway behind the group. He felt his chest tighten, almost like it always did when he went into alleys alone with this death threat hanging over his head. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder to see if he'd been followed or if someone started to follow. Seeing none, the assassin looked forth, hoping that he hadn't permanently lost the other.

Nowhere to be seen. _Lovely..._

Sighing, Ezio crossed his arms with his brows knitting together. "Dio...this man is driving me up the walls." He then felt as if a drop of water had fallen on his head, nearly smacking himself at his own thoughtlessness.

Up the walls, of _course_.

"I must stop showing my stupidità to my fellow citizens." He laughed a bit, awkwardly, before sizing up the wall nearest him.

Nodding to himself mentally, Ezio leapt at it and pulled himself upwards, eventually making it to the top and gripping the ledge. Pulling himself up and over, the Italian paused once he realized he was in a tough spot. There was nowhere else to go unless he jumped and grabbed another crevice. With a sigh, he jumped for it and gripped the ledge tightly to then hoist himself over once more with a grunt.

True, he hadn't been exactly the quietest going about it but who could blame him? He was still new to this 'killing thing'.

Once at the top, Ezio glanced about before seeing his target simply sitting on the edge of the building. Contemplating and his pose struck him at that moment that the assassin he'd relentlessly pursued was far more experienced. It struck a cord as he stayed where he was, crouched on the edge, it was almost as if he was simply a fledgling amoung brilliant birds of prey.

The young assassin paused a moment once he saw that the man's arm shifted, as if pulling something out of putting it back.

Tisking on the inside at how he was acting like a frightened child, Ezio slowly got off the ledge, creeping forth as quietly as possible.

He hadn't even heard a certain latch be unlocked and blade slide out from its hiding place. That is until he was a foot away from the tanned man, whom whipped around and lounged at him. The elder assassin straddled him, a blade held at his throat, from a bracer so close to his own. Though that wasn't his main concern at the moment. By the look in the other's oddly colored eyes, he would probably become a dead man soon.

"What do you want?" was demanded, the foreign man's tone low as he simply glared down at the Auditore.

Figuring he'd already submitted himself to what fate had to deal him after he decided to get closer, Ezio's lips curved into a playful smile as he arched an eyebrow. Well, whether the other was displeased at seeing him or not...he was stuck with Ezio's company. "Is that any way to treat a fellow assassin?" he tutted, raising a hand with only the index out to wag in a scolding manner. Playful still, mind. "One who could possibly help as well."

Ezio risked shifting his weight, which seemed to be a bad idea since the blade nearly nicked his skin and he noted how the other's frown was still in place. Well, _shit_. He'd been effectively pinned to the rooftop. Not entirely, but still. Best not move.

"'fellow assassin?'" the man said slowly, raising a brow then easing the pressure slightly. Just a little. "A child could do better to sneak up on someone."

Now that just stung. Apparently this other male was blind, he may be new to this but he was definitely not a 'child' in other matters.

Ezio tried to keep his face from revealing how frustrated that made him. So, since just offering some amount of aid didn't work...time to bullshit his way through it. Like every single other one. It's not like he knew of any ways to throw this man off-guard to reverse the situation.

"If you keep wandering around you will attracted unwanted attention to yourself," he started, his hand uncurling in a somewhat offering motion, "and the other assassins. That wouldn't be fortunate for both of us."

Apparently this had the one atop him pause, as if taking in this information, before the blade was pulled back and snapping back into place. The first thing Ezio noticed was the missing finger, eyes locked onto it as his 'companion' shifted, one knee pressed to the roof and his other boot's sole resting on the surface.

"And you are the one who should take that advice." His right hand pushed himself up to stand, the Florentine noticing the golden orbs staring down at him.

Ezio had the oddest feeling he and this man were not going to get along. At _all_. Shifting to sit up on his elbows, he tried his damned hardest not to let sarcasm drip into his words, "I try to enjoy life, signorino."

As he pushed himself up to stand, the young assassin rose a brow once the other tugged his left glove on tighter before he spoke once again. "But..." The pause had Ezio glance over to where the man was looking with such hatred, not even assuming it be the water. "...if you can tell me where I am, I would appreciate it."

This had him pause a moment, raising a hand to then motion to the scenery. "You are in Florence, mio amico." Ezio then looked over at the man opposite him. "May I inquire as to where you are from?"


	3. Deadly Dance

The Syrian had noticed the youth's eyes immediately locking onto his left hand, the fingers to be more precise. It had a silent chuckle rise inside before he'd discarded it to look about the place, which he'd just been told was Florence. Altair rose his right hand to cup his chin and stepped forth a few steps until he stood near the very edge of the plank. "'Florence'?" His eyes roamed the buildings, eventually having to lift his sights up once more.

Well, it may take a while to get used to his new surroundings but...

Altair released his chin, lowering his hand as he peered over his shoulder towards the younger assassin. "I am from Masyaf."

Ezio was busying himself with dusting off his robes, he had been listening to this new information and rose his sights to lock his eyes with the foreign man's own. "You are quite a ways away from home, signore." The brunet lowered his right hand from the brushing off action, interest peaked when he thought about how far away Masyaf was. What business the other man had here or if he had any at all.

"It seems so," came his response. "I don't even know how I came to be here in the first place."

_Interesting._

The Italian shrugged. "How queer...how you ended up here I do not know, but you are obviously foreign and foreigners who act oddly are cause for attention." He soon leaned back on his left heel, arms raising to link together. Crossed over his chest as his look turned thoughtful. At least the other assassin wasn't attacking him or about to. 'least he hoped he wouldn't.

He noticed a slight smirk and a raised brow on his companion-of-sort's face, feeling his hands clench though mindful of the hidden blade attached to his left arm. They were going to clash, Ezio was sure. Pretty _damn _sure.

Altair's gaze had turned back to the city, crossing his arms as well as he peered over the ledge to see if there was anything he could land in safely or a ledge he could grab before he'd meet the ground. The elder male rose a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug, mind trailing off before recalling earlier when the young assassin chased him.

"I am sure that the guards are looking for you." Altair uncurled his arms, letting them dangle at his sides a moment later as he returned his attention to Ezio. "You need to work on your plans to approach your prey."

A low laugh came from the youth at the last statement. "Are you so sure in your underestimating of me?" He rose his hand, russet hues shining with mirth as he placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me, nuovo amico. Though I act this way, I am completely aware of my surroundings." Ezio then shook his head a bit, deciding to change the topic entirely before it went on further. Though couldn't shake off the look the other man had given him. "But...it cannot be helped since you are not familiar with Italia."

Before he could add any more to what he was saying, the Florentine turned his attention elsewhere. Apparently a guard was hassling a civilian to find where the assassins had gone. It was a little saddening when Ezio heard the harassed person sputter out an answer, obviously having cowered and being quite spineless. Even if the young Auditore told himself he was going to protect the innocent.

"I am not familiar with this place...that is true." came from the Syrian as he looked down onto the crowded streets.

When amber hues had returned their focus onto the young man, Altair blinked, taken aback once the other placed a hand onto his stomach and bowed.

"I must take my leave now, signore." Ezio rose to lock eyes with the assassin, leveling him with a look that was far more serious than any other had seen. "You are welcome to follow, by all means. It would be a pity to have you wandering aimlessly and perhaps drawing attention to yourself. Forgive my saying so, but times have changed."

A shout caught both men's attention, Ezio turning smartly on his heel with his hidden blade extended to glance the attempted strike away before twisting to fully face the guard whom stumbled back. Taking advantage of this, the Auditore slit the man's throat. A gargle came from the dieing man as Ezio turned, a rather gay smile spread across his face.

"Addio." With that he showed the other his back and leapt off the building to then land in a concealed wagon of flowers.

Altair stood on the roof, a brow raised ever so slightly at this before turning and making his way towards another building. Jumping and gripping the ledge, the tanned man hauled himself up with a grunt before his sights locked onto a guard whom took note of his presence and started to pull out his sword with a threat, only to then have a blade sink into his neck. The other two guards turned onto this scene, hurrying over.

The Arabian's right hand reached for his throwing knives, gripping two between his fingers and flinging one when his arm swept to the right then the other when he brought it to the left. Both were right on target, luckily enough.

He rested his right hand on the straddled corpse's chest, making it easier to pull his blade from the torn flesh. Once it was out, Altair stood and flicked his wrist to get as much of the blood off as he could before he scanned the area to be sure no one else was around, the assassin then glanced over his shoulder. A breeze came and went, the loose ends of his clothes fluttering as a result.

_...what a queer man, _crossed his mind as he narrowed his eyes. Looking forth, he began to make his way to a higher building.

With some difficulty along the way.

* * *

A certain young man blended into the crowd, avoiding attracting the guards' attention. His head was low but he walked with purpose and as if he was one with those around him, turning to chat with the lovely woman beside him. Though, he couldn't keep his mind off of the other assassin, whom he'd left on the roof. The man hadn't followed him like he had hoped. A disappointment, yet understandable. A soft sigh passed his lips once his company excused themselves to then turn away and head elsewhere.

_I really do hope he does not get himself into trouble._

Curiosity won out eventually as something nudged, poked and prodded at his conscious to go back and find the Arabian. Ezio furrowed his brows slightly, casting a quick glance over his shoulder. "I wonder how he is doing on his own..." He then looked forth, eyes scanning the area to see that no one was about to notice as he made his way over to a wall. The young assassin grabbed hold of a loose brick, making his way upwards.

The building was taller than the previous one he'd been on, which was a bonus seeing as he had a good view of how his fellow assassin moved about in the battle he was engaged in at this moment. Chocolate spheres watched each and every single movement.

Altair had twisted his upper body, kicking a guard into the mass while elbowing another away from his person. He slipped his left and right hands to his knives, fingers taking hold of three each, tossing them into the crowd. Many hit their targets, right between the eyes and bodies collapsing as the assassin ducked a blade, his right hand grabbing onto the guard's wrist to twist it enough to have the man cry out and relinquish his hold on the sword.

The Syrian caught it flawlessly, thrusting the steel into his enemy's stomach, jerking it back a moment later to leap back.

"My, my, what skill. It surpasses my own to be sure..." Ezio mused, the right side of his lips tugging upward. "For the moment." He could give the other man credit for holding his own thus far but there just seemed to be more and more guards coming to the rooftop the foreigner was on. This wouldn't end well... "Mamma mia," he chuckled, "looks like my friend is in trouble."

The Italian got to his feet, looking over the scene displayed before him, trying to find the best way to enter the fray. It was then that he noticed how the other man had brought the blade down into a guard's back. That the other was slowly, but surely, being backed into a corner.

Closer to the water.

But it was a dance, deadly and beautiful, with each player chancing their lives. The way each blade sang out for blood, how it would slice through flesh as if it were nothing, blood splattering to the ground and dying the rooftop crimson. So far, the elder assassin was winning, but Ezio could see that the numbers of the enemy were multiplying to the point where it was becoming overwhelming. Even if the other man was a master in this art, it seemed as if he'd need assistance and need it soon.

"Kill the assassin!" they all cried, rushing towards the tisking Arabian.

Altair tugged the sword out of the lifeless man, turning smartly on his heel with the blade out to cut as many as he could down before his eyes widened slightly in shock. Pain blossomed from steel meeting flesh, his left shoulder, cloth tearing and blood bubbling up to then pool over. A curse came from the tanned man before he grit his teeth, turning and grabbing onto the sharpened blade, forcing the man back with a shove.

Even as Altair's movements were calculated and each blow deadly, the number of guards was indeed becoming too much for him to handle. Especially with him needing to favor his right over his left, which throbbed from the injury. Quickly, he reached down to take up another sword, blocking two blades roaring to taste his blood and kicked a third man away. Altair pressed his left hand against the top of the blade, not even sensing a fourth rushing at him from behind, weapon held in a manner many would whilst aiming for one's spinal cord.

This had been when Ezio deduced it time to step in, right when the blade met flesh and having crimson be the result. He moved forth, gritting his teeth before his eyes widened, misjudging just how fast this dance of blades was going. The Syrian turned his head in time to see this, golden spheres widening a fraction before he was forced back, toward the ledge when his arms weakened from the shock. He stumbled, twisting his ankle slightly. The last thing he saw was his right hand reached out, trying to grab onto a ledge, with no luck.

He fell.

At that moment, the young assassin hissed out, "Merda!" before leaping off the building to join the fight. His hidden blade a blur of silver and maroon, grabbing a sword to have it do the same, blood being spilled. Guards fell around him, the few closest were too stunned by the sudden appearance of another assassin, having paused in their attack for a scant second.

A scant second was enough for Ezio to rush towards the man who'd fallen over the ledge. Only to see he hadn't been fast enough to even catch the man's wrist.

During his fall, Altair had his eyes clamped shut from pain, his right hand grabbing onto his wounded shoulder. Gritting his teeth, he slowly opened his right eye once he heard cries of dying men overhead. It must have been that odd fellow that had been 'cleaning up' the mess he'd unintentionally made. Truly, it had been an accident. Though the Arabian took in, what he assumed, his final breath while shutting his eyes.

That was when his back slammed against the water's surface, face scrunched up from the pain before he soon sank, the clear fluid soon becoming colored crimson from the blood that continued to slip out.

Ezio had reached the edge just in time to see the other man sink into the water, watching with a slight frown from the red billowing up in the water and nearly distorting his appearance in the liquid. He knew it would be hard enough to swim with the injuries but the amount of blood the other assassin was losing was a bit alarming. Well...more than 'a bit.' It was also not a discreet way of showing exactly where the guard's target was.

"Cazzo..." he cursed before leaping off the ledge to dive in after the wounded man.

The Florentine hit the water, sliding into it with ease before opening his eyes, searching to find his quarry. Said quarry had given into his lungs' burning desire for air, lips having parted and small bubbles forming, hand slipping from his shoulder to allow even more crimson to flow out. Altair was sinking, the blood continuing to lead to the surface to alert remaining guards as to where both assassins were.

Propelling himself forward, the young noble swam as fast as he could, reaching out once he was close enough to wrap his arm around the man's middle. Once he had a secure hold, Ezio clenched his jaw, making his way to the surface to then break to it with a quick gasp. He panted softly, quickly assessing the surrounding area, looking back up to where he'd jumped off from. Most of the guards had left but there was still a chance there'd be more coming. Swallowing thickly, the young Auditore cast a glance down on the other man, taking note of how the other's hood had slipped back.

Darkened chocolate strands drenched from the water, much like his own - but now was not the time to be looking the other over. Ezio knew he needed to get to dry land so they could make a quick escape. So, that's exactly where he was heading with some difficulty. Either this man was naturally this heavy or he was being weighed down by the water. Once he'd reached a relatively sheltered spot, Ezio hefted both himself and Altair out of the water, grunting softly, making sure to lay the other on his uninjured shoulder. He then placed a hand's index and middle finger against Altair's neck, feeling if there was a pulse.

There were no signs of reaction from the touch, just a slight beat of his pulse. Just that small beat was enough to have Ezio release a puff of breath, relieved, it was there but not as strong as it should have been. After a moment the Florentine realized why.

Altair had breathed in water and therefore couldn't breathe. He nearly smacked himself for being so oblivious but now was not the time for that, he needed to go about clearing the elder's airways in the only way he could think of at this moment. Without a second thought, Ezio used his fingers to pinch the unresponsive man's nose and pressed his mouth against the other's, blowing air into Altair's lungs twice.

He pulled away to compress his chest and repeated the process. "Come on, bastardo, I doubt you wish to die so easily."

Ezio caught sight of how the other's chest rose, lowered, rose once more and lowered a second time. That was a good sign. Or at least he'd hoped so, because for some reason he didn't want this man to die. He couldn't explain it but perhaps it was because they shared a bond of some sort or because he wanted to learn from him. The Italian idly realized that he could feel a smooth divot in the lips of the assassin, but only when Ezio pulled back did he see that it was in the exact spot where his own scar was.

_This is...most peculiar... _he thought but didn't pause entirely in forcing air into Altair's lungs.

It was at this point that Altair's brows furrowed, his right hand's fingers twitching, opening his eyes ever-so-slowly. The color was a deep honey, dazed and lost, forgetting where he was as a low groan passed his parted lips while he closed his eyes. The Syrian opened them once again, seeing a blurry face that was too close for comfort, which had the assassin quickly cover the other's mouth to prevent another attempt at forcing air into him.

This action had Ezio's eyes show just how relieved he was that the other was alive. His brown irises darkening slightly in hue. To Altair, it seemed as if they were trying to call people in, giving one the impression that the other was a simple young man. Not an assassin at all.

His own yellow eyes took in the appearance the other was sporting at this moment. He looked like a drowned rat, even if the sun reflecting off the water dripping from the other's flesh gave it a tantalizing hint - for women, of course - and how he'd also caught sight of the relief flickering through the eyes boring down on him.

_...such a wondrous color for such a young man's eyes... _his mind prodded before Altair shoved it down into the depths. No. It was wrong to think such things.

"Get off." was the only thing he got out before he turned away to cough up the water that had begun to force itself out. After a moment, Altair grunted, clenching his teeth before he clapped his hand back onto his shoulder. He then cast a glance down to his swollen ankle, lowering his hand from his shoulder to lean forth and rub it. He then sighed softly, "...I thank you."

All Ezio could do in response was lean back a chuckle, raising a hand to push his wet bangs off his forehead, his lips curving upwards into a smile. "Ringraziamo il Signore, I thought I lost you. I could not bear it if you had died seeing as it would have been my fault in not helping you." The Florentine soon paused and looked to the side, not wanting to say anything more since it seemed as if the other was a bit testy at having a younger, less skilled assassin, save his life.

Though, now he had time to get a better look at the injuries Altair had sustained. He frowned, not pleased by the view one bit. Ezio had to get him to a doctor - no. It would be best not to call attention to both of them, especially the other who was clearly foreign. As he'd stated before, foreigners were the most suspicious in the eyes of the guards and if they did go to the doctor gossip would spread like wild fire and it would end very badly.

"Your shoulder and ankle need tending to and we must get out of these wet clothes. Since you cannot walk I shall have to carry you it seems. Is that bene with you?" The noble didn't want to do anything without permission seeing as this man may just take offense to it. Not that he could do much in the way of punishment in his current state.

Altair had opened his eyes, looking over at the other with a raised brow before raising his bloodied hand, index out with a shake of his head. He then let out an exhausted exhale, lowering his hand. "No more of this 'signore.' It's Altair." His voice was a tad hoarse from the coughing he'd done, though his lips tugged back in a weak, small, smile. Though it seemed a bit out of place. "Do you honestly believe I want to die in this state when I cannot fight? I have no other choice but to be carried or I may be found by the guards and killed."

Altair, what an exotic sounding name. Though the Florence native inclined his head at the introduction, his lips tugging back ever more as he responded with, "I am Ezio. Pleased to make your acquaintance, _s__ignore_." He simply added the last bit to annoy the other slightly, which had obviously been the result seeing as the other's golden gaze was narrowed and irked. "But...you are correct, though I wished to ask you first. It would not do to have you baring your blade at me from some infraction on my part. Someone has to get us to safety, no?"

The elder male rose his hand to grab hold of his hood and tug it over to rest atop his head once more, feeling a tad unsettled with how his clothing was clinging to his skin. "The pleasure is all mine." was spoken before Altair watched as Ezio turned and crouched down, back facing him as the Italian glanced over his shoulder to look at the Syrian.

"Could you ease your uninjured arm around my neck to help me lift you? You weigh more than I originally thought as I pulled you out of the water," A large smile soon formed on the younger's lips. "Or perhaps...it is only because you were unconscious? I highly doubt you are as weak as you imply."

"Do not push it," he warned, golden orbs glistening with the urge to hit this rude child, but held himself still. Shifting after a soft exhale, Altair moved to wrap his right arm around the other's neck, pressing his chest to Ezio's back whilst he glanced to the side in a nervous manner - not that he was nervous. Not at all. Though he knew it would be awkward if anyone saw this. "I would appreciate it if you kept your comments to yourself."

"Ah, but where would the fun in that be?" was the youth's retaliation, added with a chuckle as he took in how strong the other's hold was. Not enough to choke him, just secure enough. Ezio's arms went back to slowly pull the other completely onto his back, hands gripping Altair's thighs for leverage.

"It would keep you from getting in trouble."

Ezio had gotten to his feet much easier than he thought it would be but he was also well aware of the fine physical specimen on his back. The feeling over the other's muscles, obvious, through the soaked barriers between them. The Italian then took note of how Altair's left hand rested upon his shoulder blade, the other taking possession of a handful of his cape. Although, a fleeting emotion of jealousy ran through him from how well-built the other was.

_Focus,_ he mentally chided before taking a moment to be sure that he held Altair in a secure hold.

Once reassured, the Auditore set out into the streets, thought sticking to the back streets where they may be seen but none would gossip too much and Ezio had been acquaintances with few who wouldn't tell others - thankfully. That didn't stop the stares they'd received, the ladies of the back ways the most curious.

Many sent him questioning looks but he would wave it off with some excuse or simply toss a charming smile before slipping away. Ezio wasn't wandering aimlessly, honest, he was just trying to avoid as much conflict as possible.

Over the course of the walk his charge had succumbed to the temptation to rest his head into the crook of the Italian's shoulder and close his eyes. As if Altair had only given in because he felt oddly safe with the young assassin.

The other falling asleep was not unnoticed by the youth, whom had felt the weight only increase and the arm slackening. Ezio had come to the conclusion that the assassin had slipped back into unconsciousness, from the loss of blood and perhaps fatigue as well. As he continued on he felt a relieved sigh pass his lips once he took note of how the crowds were thinning out and he could then slip inside his destination with ease.

The Florentine peered up at the door, deciding to take this route instead of the usual. Shifting the elder in his arms so he could reach out to grip the handle and push the door open, Ezio was then greeted with silence. Stepping inside, the young assassin took a quick look about and strained his ears to try and catch a sound, none came. Perhaps his friend was in his study and hadn't heard his entrance. Which was good. So, Ezio shut the door lightly with his foot before heading up the stairs with a small smile making its way to his lips, stopping his trek once he was inside the artist's bedroom. Which was empty.

Moving over to the bed, Ezio eased Altair off his back and onto the bed, mindful to have the other rest on his back as to not irritate the wound any further.

With that done, the young man left the room to search for the supplies he would need to stitch up that shoulder as soon as possible.

* * *

**Assassination's note:** Guys, to be honest, this chapter was actually _supposed_ to end when Altair fell. Not joking. I'm trying to cut the guideline's chapters in half because they were SO bloody long, it's ridiculous. Also...this chapter was a bit difficult to type out, for reasons which I'm sure you can understand.

edit 11/18/12: I've found some mistakes in this chapter and I fixed them. I just want readers to know that I don't always catch my mistakes, but I will fix them when I find them.


	4. Gaining a Mentor

**Assassination's note: **I feel that it's rather reasonable that this chapter is short...considering the last one was rather longish. I'll apologize ahead of time if this chapter seems like it's worded oddly - which, I hope it's not. Erm...enjoy?  
Another thing (I almost forgot) is that I will **not** be posting sexual interactions here. For one, I'm not complaining, there are problems with that unlike back when I started typing up fanfictions. Two...I feel I might not be able to deliver. If I _do_ write up some, I will find someplace else to put it.

* * *

Though Ezio believed that they hadn't been heard, he was wrong.

Leonardo had frowned slightly at the soft sound of someone entering his home through, he'd assumed, the front door. The sound had been so soft that he couldn't be entirely sure but still, curiosity bid him to investigate and so he did. He knew of only one person who could be that quiet, said person being Ezio but the young man rarely used the front door.

With a soft exhale, he turned his attention to what he'd been doing. It was a rather frustrating idea, to be honest, and he'd been working on it for a while so perhaps it was time to take a break. He shrugged, rocking his shoulders with a sigh as it released the tension he'd worked up over the course of time he'd been working on the project. With a soft exhale, he then moved to stand and make his way up to his bedroom.

Once there, he paused once he saw a man laid atop the sheets. Honestly, it looked as if Ezio had just sprawled out for a nap and the sight had the artist's fingers twitch, tempted to draw what he saw before him.

So he did. Leonardo gathered up a pencil and pad of paper, not once questioning whom this man was. Cerulean hues darted up to the other and back down at the paper, hand flowing about the page, trying to duplicate the scene.

The man's head was turned to the side, facing Leonardo, right arm slung over his stomach and lips slightly parted as he breathed softly. His features were calm, relaxed, the tell-tale red sash hanging over the side of the bed. Although there was blood staining the other's clothing, it was still an appealing sight, no doubt about that. It then had the blond pause, staring at the man before taking into account that Ezio looked odd. Different.

Blue hues trailed over the tanned figure's face, finally noticing that the hood was off to reveal chocolate locks. Which were shorter than he remembered as well as his robes being of a slightly different fashion. Odd how he hadn't bothered to think it over before now but his thoughts were derailed once he heard movement go about behind him.

Whipping around with a startled expression, the artist then realized he hadn't been drawing his friend at all, seeing as Ezio stood in front of him with an apologetic look on his face and various medical supplies in his arms.

"Mi scusi for my taking your bed," Ezio motioned to Altair, "but my friend needed it more at the moment."

Leonardo breathed out slowly, placing a hand atop his chest as he turned his attention back to the man resting peacefully on his bed. "Who is this exactly?"

"I think it would be best if he explained it himself," came Ezio's reply. He wasn't sure what had happened himself as of yet. "But for now, his wounds must be attended to. We got into a...scrap of sorts with the guards and he was injured."

A nod was the artist's response. "Should we wake him?"

Ezio shook his head. "Until I see how bad his shoulder is, I believe it would be best for him to rest." A frown began to slowly form on the Auditore's lips as he peered over the assassin's form. "He might need some sewing up as well." Mud colored eyes caught the second nod from Leonardo before both moved to peel off the soaked and bloodied attire from the unconscious form.

There had been no response besides Altair's chest rising and falling. Well, at least the man was still kicking.

"How curious," the inventor mumbled as he looked over the device that had been removed from the man's arm. It was almost exactly the same as the one he had repaired and modified for the youth, though clearly of an older quality.

Besides this little detail, it had not escaped his attention that the Syrian was nude underneath the clothing but chose to ignore it for modesty's sake. Ezio, on the other hand, had pouted a little once he saw the musculature of Altair fully.

"Surely...he must have some fat on him somewhere." he grumbled as chocolate irises looked the man over. It also didn't escape him that Altair wasn't lacking in any way, that the other man was rather attractive. Not even _he_ could deny that fact. Rolling the assassin gently, Ezio threaded a sterilized needle with a whistle at the gash adorning his comrade's shoulder. "My, my..."

It was not a pretty sight in the slightest. The bleeding had subdued but Ezio still had to rinse it and apply a salve to the wound before stitching it up. Doing so, the brunet noted how Altair twitched a bit when the needle finally came into play. He slipped it through the man's flesh, movements extra careful and calculated, soon to push it through the other side and making his way up.

A hiss had come from their charge, honey colored spheres slowly revealing themselves before the assassin's left hand reached back to take hold of the Italian's wrist. Stalling the stitching process, Altair groaned as he rose his head to peer over his shoulder to the chuckling Auditore.

"Sleeping beauty has finally awakened. Welcome to the land of the living once again, Altair." He rose his free hand to motion to his captive one. "Now...if you would be so kind as to release my hand, I shall continue patching you together and adding another scar to your collection."

Leonardo rolled his eyes before smiling apologetically to the groggy male on his bed. "Play nice, Ezio, he is in pain and injured."

"You are not one to talk. You only have eyes for his blade, taking it apart with that fantastic brain of yours instead of helping me."

The mentioned man had the decency to look ashamed as he ducked his head.

Through the two exchanging sentences, Altair rose his right hand to rub his face, wincing at the strain it caused his wound. Which in return had him release Ezio's captive wrist to then breathe out in a frustrated manner. The pain was prodding at his senses, telling him that if he shifted any more than he already had that he would regret it. Lowering his right hand, Altair glanced over to the Italian then over to the artist whose head was still bowed.

His golden irises flickered for a moment to reveal that the blond was an ally. Pleased with this, the wounded man returned his attention back to Ezio, resting his cheek back against the pillow with a soft exhale.

Taking this as an indication to continue, Ezio went back to pushing the needle through the man's flesh. He only had to do this a few more times before knotting the thread to then cut it. "There you go, it will hurt but it should heal nicely." The Florentine spread some more salve over the wound and cleaned up his mess.

Before the young assassin could stand, Leonardo broke out of the dazed trance he'd fallen into and offered to take everything and put it away. "I have something to finish downstairs, so it is no trouble." he said with a bright smile.

Ezio blinked, rather surprised at the sudden offer before handing the equipment over, offering his own smile in return. "Grazie, Leonardo. Have fun with your work."

"Oh, I shall," came the muttered reply as the door closed, leaving both men alone in the bedroom. Leonardo had been inspired during the procedure, an image for a painting coming to mind. A glorious spread of a foreign man, to be more specific.

A hiss came from Altair when he pressed his left elbow into the mattress to sit up. He breathed in and out slowly, hawk-like eyes in the direction the artist had gone to do whatever he had to do. The Syrian reached out for his hidden blade, strapping it back onto his arm as to not feel more naked than he was currently, a swift motion of his hand having the blade slide out from its casing. His eyes fell halfway shut, sitting with his legs in the pretzel formation, running his right hand's fingers along the steel before raising his gaze to Ezio.

"You did not need to do this..." Altair pointed out, watching Ezio plop down beside him with a soft exhale of air. "Though I do appreciate it."

His companion offered a carefree grin, lips parting to brush the thanks off but interrupted once the elder man grabbed hold of his own hidden blade. Ezio watched quietly as yellow hues inspected it thoroughly, blinking once he saw a frown mare Altair's lips.

"Do you know how to use this properly?" the Syrian questioned, a brow raised as he looked it over once more before letting it go. He rose a knee, setting his right forearm atop it as he lowered his head. The aura of thinking revolved around his figure before Altair let out a soft exhale. "I will teach you how to be more efficient with what you have. Limited or no." He turned his head to look at Ezio, frown still on his lips. "In return for what you have done."

At the mention of the other training him, Ezio was a bit skeptical. Not only that but he'd had no chance to answer the other before the foreigner came to the conclusion that he did not know how to handle the hidden blade - which, he wouldn't admit, was somewhat true. That aside, he knew that this man was indeed skilled. Far more than he.

Though their attitudes would clash, this he knew without a doubt. But Ezio was still eager, surprisingly, to being taught by this man. It would also prove to others that he could be an effective and useful assassin.

"I appreciate the offer, Altair. I admit I could do with more training." the Italian spoke, though his smile a bit lacking. Yes, there were times he had spent with lovers and entertaining himself in mindless ways that could have been better spent training. The lure of the streets and being young, however, influenced him many a time. "But you are not in any shape to be drilling me as of yet. Your shoulder must heal for that."

Altair had noticed how the young man seemed somewhat hesitant in the skilled training the amateur, his eyes on the other's face, reading Ezio's emotions through his eyes. The boy's movements and how the smile wasn't like the others he'd been graced with seeing. "That I can clearly see," was the Florentine's response as Altair dug his heel into the sheets.

Ezio furrowed his brows, wondering for a moment what his friend was getting himself into downstairs before refocusing his attention on the Arabian. He found his eyes roaming the many scars that he hadn't paused to look at before while doctoring the assassin. Some looked as if they had been rather nasty.

Golden eyes slid shut, the brunet lifting his left hand to press his forehead against the palm, brows furrowing from thought. Chest moving out then back in as he breathed before finally saying, "I can train you in other areas for the time being."


End file.
